


Just a Little Bit Different

by cutsycat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A dead Lance corporal leads Tony on a journey of self discovery that he never could have imagined. Join Tony on his adventures to uncover just what makes him different in a world not unlike our own, but different enough it may seem like a fairytale.





	1. A bit different

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the reverse bang on [lj](http://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/47397.html). 
> 
> The art I picked was:  
> [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/prompt_zpsscbtgef0.jpg.html)
> 
> It was done by the lovely [Banbury](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury). She has done a lot more art which you will see featured in this story. Her art post is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10940919) or you can view the photos on [photobucket](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/library/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different?sort=3&page=1).
> 
> Big thanks to [jane_x80](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) and [Red_Pink_Dots](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) for betaing and cheerleading and everything else they did to make this story what it is.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/header_zps2et1rhir.jpg.html)

Different, ever since he could remember Tony had always felt that way. He’d never known how to explain it. It wasn’t like he had enhanced senses or anything that while explainable would have sounded crazy. Instead, he’d always had this sense that he didn’t belong. At first he’d attributed it to the various oddities his parents had imposed on him that very clearly separated him from the rest of the kids his age.

His mother had regularly dressed him up in costumes. Anything from peter pan fairy type outfits to wizard robes and everything in between. At first he didn’t think anything of it. That changed drastically on his first day of school when all the other kids made fun of him. 

He was young enough he didn’t really understand why they were laughing at him. By the time he figured out his clothes were the cause, his mother was already dead. His father immediately shipped him off to boarding school. He wasn’t even allowed to attend his mother’s funeral.

He now wore normal clothes and had figured out how to fit in with other kids, but he still felt like he didn’t belong. It didn’t matter if he was home or at boarding school, the sense of not belonging lingered. He made the mistake once of telling one of the other boys at boarding school about this vague wispy impression of not belonging he had. 

He’d thought the boy was his friend, but he quickly found out differently as news of his weirdness spread throughout the boarding school like a wildfire. Needless to say it didn’t help him feel like he belonged. It did drive home that he couldn’t share this feeling with anyone no matter how much he thought he trusted them, however.

The annoying suggestion of not belonging continued to remain through his disownment at twelve. His father had quickly sent him to military school, as punishment for what Tony didn’t know. He only knew it was punishment because he overheard his father on the phone. Tony didn’t know who he was talking with.

He only remembered hearing his father say that if it weren’t for the law, he’d have just dumped his son in the middle of nowhere to fend for himself. There was some comment about how if that didn’t activate his son’s abilities nothing would. Tony didn’t understand that comment, but it stuck with him.

He wasn’t surprised that he felt out of place at military school. Discipline and him didn’t get along making him a poor fit for the military and most of the kids weren’t there because they’d been disowned. They especially didn’t listen to their father telling someone that they should consider themselves lucky to be going to boarding school instead of left for dead somewhere.

College was a completely different matter. He’d mostly given up on pleasing his father by then. He still didn’t know what abilities he was supposed to have that his father was trying to activate. All he knew was that nothing he did made a difference. His father never wanted anything to do with him.

Still boarding school had been a bit of blessing, he’d been around normal kids and realized that life didn’t have to be what he’d experienced so far. He was able to decide what he really wanted to do with his life. He’d decided college was going to be his alone. He was going to do it on his own without any help from his father.

He earned a scholarship and worked to pay for his room and board. He really felt like he was a normal college student and fit in well with the frat he joined. That feeling of not belonging, however, continued to hang around despite him appearing to fit in on the surface. The persistence of this sense drove him to try to find his own place in the world.

The impression of not belonging stuck with him through his knee injury, which killed his pro football chances. It continued to stay with him even as he was called to join the police force. He started first in Peoria, then Philadelphia, and finally Baltimore. He’d known when he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs while working at Baltimore and agreed to join him at NCIS that his life was going to change.

He could tell that there was something looming on the horizon. He still didn’t feel like he belonged at NCIS, but he knew that being there was the key to something important. He hated this mystical shit. He was generally a down to earth, fun loving guy who didn’t really believe in anything mystical, but he’d grown up with this emanation ever since he was a young child. Now the same feeling was there, but slightly changed. 

He still didn’t believe in the mystical, but he’d long given up on “whatever this was” going away. It hadn’t in the 30+ years he’d been alive, so it was unlikely to do so now. He’d never shared it with anyone. How could he explain a random impression that he didn’t belong? How could he explain this sensation that had been with him since childhood without sounding crazy? It was easier to just pretend it didn’t exist.

As no one else seemed to have anything like this, not even the psychics and other generally considered crazy people, Tony had given up on ever finding out what this was. He’d resigned himself to never knowing why he felt like he didn’t belong. It had definitely contributed to his only staying a couple of years at each police force though. He’d always gotten a restless feeling that urged him to move on elsewhere. An impression that he still hadn’t found the place that he really belonged. 

Tony had spent his freshman year of college going to a few psychics that were reputed to be real and some other general crazies that claimed they had special powers or whatever. He’d hoped that they could give him some insight into what this sensation was. Either they didn’t have any powers or whatever Tony was experiencing was not something they could explain or even guess at. 

He hadn’t wanted to out himself and had visited them all discreetly without offering any information as to what he was experiencing. None of them had even been able to guess that he felt he didn’t belong. None of their admittedly sometimes farfetched suggestions had even come close to what he was actually going through. Nothing and no one could explain why he might feel this way, so he’d eventually given up before someone noticed the company he was keeping and actually thought he was crazy.

Truthfully, Tony wasn’t sure that he wasn’t crazy. As he had no desire to spend the rest of his life in a mental institution, though, he kept it to himself. Between his father, boarding school, military school, college, and the police academy, Tony had learned to blend in so well that he knew no one suspected anything. It had been a skill that he found translated easily to undercover work, making him easily one of the best at undercover even over people that had been in the business for more years than Tony had been alive.

Attempting to put the impression of not belonging to the back of his mind, Tony found himself becoming more and more enthralled in the NCIS life. As he formed deeper friendships with his coworkers, the sensation of being different slowly faded to a low thrum in the back of his mind. It was still there, but more like a generic background noise. A bit like traffic on a busy street that you blocked out and forgot was there unless you were actively focusing on it.

The sense of not belonging wasn’t completely gone, but he had to focus on it to really feel it. As he met all of his new coworkers, he quickly discovered that he had a lot more in common with the other NCIS agents than he had ever expected. He may not feel like he belonged, but he definitely felt like he was among similar misfits. 

Except for Gibbs, he’d met Ducky first. Ducky seemed like a genial old guy and if you didn’t know him well you wouldn’t realize how much of a misfit he really was. Tony had been around long enough to realize that Ducky knew a lot more than he was supposed to. Ducky knew how to keep information to himself, however. 

Over time Tony had realized that nothing ever really surprised Ducky and that it was generally because he already knew about whatever or had seen something much worse in his many years. Tony had considered opening up to Ducky about the feeling of not belonging he had, but he couldn’t bring himself to mention it after his previous terrible experience with revealing it. Although, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Ducky or Gibbs already knew somehow. 

When he’d first met Abby, he’d been shocked. She was a girl who was not afraid to be different. He was actually kind of jealous of her. He wish he had the self confidence to be different and not just the pretend self confidence of his mask, Tony DiNozzo. 

Tony DiNozzo was many things including self proclaimed frat boy, but it was all a mask that represented what Tony thought people wanted to see. He learned quickly working with Gibbs to tone down the mask when needed. Gibbs was not afraid to dole out head slaps when Tony was too over the top.

It was a refreshing change from having to guess what someone wanted him to do. Tony heard horror stories of people who had worked with Gibbs previously and how hard he was to work for, but Tony didn’t understand it. Sure he’d had a few mishaps as he learned how to work a scene, but he picked it up quickly and found Gibbs easy to read. 

He didn’t understand how everyone struggled to understand what Gibbs was looking for. He was pretty easy to figure out. He wanted you to do your job and do it well. There wasn’t a hidden meaning with Gibbs. There wasn’t a hidden challenge that you were supposed to accomplish like he had gotten used to with people in general. It made for a refreshing change.

Over the years, they’d picked up a few additional teammates. The first one that joined them was Kate or Caitlin Todd or Agent Todd if you were a suspect. She didn’t stand out as a misfit as much as some of the others, but there were hints. 

She’d been trained as a profiler, but clearly had more book training than street training. She had a tendency to miss things or discount them due to her personal beliefs, something that was quickly beaten out of anyone who had to use their training to stay alive on the streets like he had as a beat cop. Still she was much better at sketching than Tony and sometimes spotted things that Tony missed.

The next one to join their team left no doubt that he was a misfit. Timothy McGee, a geek through and through, but unlike most geeks, he wanted to be a field agent. That left him in a middle ground area where no one went. Too geeky for the more physical field agents and too athletic for the geeks. 

Tony immediately felt almost a brotherly connection to the younger agent. He knew what it was to feel out of place. Heck, he still felt out of place at times. McGee’s shyness and nervousness touched a spot in Tony that made him want to protect the younger agent.

Unfortunately, Tony knew the best way to protect the younger agent was to toughen him up. If McGee really wanted to be a field agent, he needed to be able to handle the hard truths that he would run into as a field agent. He hated playing pranks on Tim. He would much rather have developed a different kind of friendship, but he couldn’t leave McGee vulnerable and it was the only way Tony knew to teach the younger agent that not everything was as it seemed.

Even with all the training Tony tried to give McGee, there were still some times where McGee squeaked so much he practically screamed newbie. Tony only hoped that McGee would learn before he ran into a murderer or worse that tried to play him. Tony hoped that it would be “try” by that point in time and that the suspect would not actually succeed in playing Tim if Tim ever found himself in a situation like that. 

Tony prayed that today would not be the day that ruined McGee’s naivete. They’d been called out to National Park Seminary in Silver Spring, Maryland. At first, Tony hadn’t thought anything of it. They got called out to random locations when the crime was high profile on a regular enough basis that the location hadn’t signalled anything to Tony. 

That changed as soon as Tony entered the park. Tony stopped just inside the entrance and turned around in wonder. It looked like it was straight out of a fairytale or a fable. 

McGee walked right past Tony. “This way, Tony.” McGee called over his shoulder not seeing anything unusual in the park. Then again, it wasn’t his first time in the park either.

Tony blinked coming back to reality. The color dimmed and coalesced into worn buildings and ancient trees instead of the bright and playful buildings that he would swear had been there just a moment ago. Brushing it off as his mind playing tricks on him, Tony ignored it. The buildings that surrounded him were clearly the same ones he had seen just duller and worn with time. It had to have been a trick of the light that made them seem brighter and newer.

McGee’s shoulders and other muscles had tightened as soon as he entered the park. The stiffer movement was the only sign that he’d been here before. When McGee was a kid, his boy scout troop had visited this park many times. He’d also been here a few times with his parents as a kid to learn about his ancestors.

So far Tony and Tim were the only ones on the scene. Gibbs was stuck in MTAC for a bit and Kate had had to catch a ride with Ducky and Jimmy as Tony and Tim had already been out following up on a cold case when the call came in. Shaking off the odd double vision he’d experienced with the landscape, Tony followed after Tim. 

Arriving at the scene, Tony noticed that McGee was already working on identifying the victim. Glancing at the victim, Tony took a second look. He would have sworn the victim had wings. Shaking his head, he looked down at the victim again. She looked normal this time. It must have been a trick of his mind. 

Ducky, Jimmy, and Kate arrived just as Tim matched the fingerprint for the body. “This is Lance Corporal Erica Bodwin out of Patuxent River, Maryland.” 

Ducky clucked at the dead fairy on the ground. It was always so sad when one of theirs died. Especially when they were murdered like this young lass appeared to be. People didn’t just fall over dead in the middle of a park, especially not this park, for no reason. Even though there didn’t appear to be any obvious cause of death, Ducky was sure this had to be murder simply due to where she died.

“Do cover her up, Jimmy. No one wants to be seen like this.” Ducky ordered. He wasn’t a fairy, but he was well aware of how close they were to the entrance of the enchanted kingdom where fairies amongst other species lived. 

He knew that no fairy would want to stumble across the body of their friend without their wings like this. Technically the fairy had lost her wings as soon as she died, but until she was properly taken care of the ghostly wisp of her wings would remain, as was the fairy custom, so that all with the enchanted sight could tell she was a fairy. He’d heard that a few special humans could see the wings and other signs of enchanted creatures in death, though he’d not actually met any of these special humans.

Tony saw that the team had things well in hand with the body, so he left them to it and scoped out the rest of the crime scene looking for any clues that might be around. Tony hadn’t seen any obvious cause of death, but he wanted to make sure that the murder weapon was bagged and tagged if it was around. He also didn’t want to miss any trace of the murderer. 

This was a park. It was almost impossible for someone to walk through it without leaving a trace. Paying close attention to each tree, twig, blade of grass, and any other part of nature, Tony searched for any evidence of human presence. He spotted a green thread and stopped to bag it before continuing his search for other evidence.

As he traveled out of earshot, Kate spoke up. “Is she really, Ducky?” Kate couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the faint fairy wings that signified a dead fairy.

“Yes, Caitlin. She really is. I do believe that is the real reason that we were called out instead of the local police or another team.” Ducky explained sadly.

Kate knew Ducky, Tim, Jimmy, Abby, and Gibbs, if he were ever to show up, were all well aware of fairies and the other enchanted species. She had met each of them at least once in the enchanted kingdom. 

Kate nodded to Ducky. That meant that she would have to make sure to check for any evidence of enchanted interference. Their abilities could not be used by someone truly evil, but there were many in the enchanted kingdom who operated in the morally grey area. However, with Tony being human, he wouldn’t even know to look for such interference, if he could even see it. 

While Kate was determining if there had been any enchanted interference, Jimmy and Ducky had completed all they could at the crime scene and left with the body. There had been no obvious wounds, so cause of death would have to wait until they got the body back to autopsy. That left Kate and Tim to finish up with the crime scene. 

Gibbs arrived as they wrapped up the last tasks at the crime scene. It was only when Gibbs demanded, “Where’s DiNozzo?” that Kate and Tim realized just how long Tony had been gone and that they had no idea where he was.

McGee had noticed Tony perusing the edges of the crime scene clearly looking for evidence, so he offered. “Tony was bagging and tagging evidence at the edges of the crime scene last I saw him about an hour ago.”

Gibbs growled. He couldn’t believe that DiNozzo had wandered off alone. Gibbs had trained him better than that. “Which way did you last see him, McGee?”

McGee pointed over a crest that he knew led towards the entrance to the enchanted kingdom, but like everyone else he believed Tony to be human. It was impossible for a human to enter the enchanted kingdom or so most believed today. There were a few older lores that hinted that if conditions were right a human may be able to enter the enchanted kingdom. Very few of the enchanted creatures had ever heard these lores, let alone seen the actual text though.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. Out loud, he barked, “Take the evidence you have back to Abby. I’ll find DiNozzo.”

“Yes, boss.” McGee and Todd parroted as they quickly finished packing up the car Tim had arrived with Tony in.

Gibbs watched them drive off before he headed in the direction Tim had indicated to find Tony. Tony attracted more trouble than any other human he knew. The chances of Tony being gone this long and found to be just fine were slim. 

Tony knew better than to be out of contact and despite the flirting mask that he put on, Gibbs knew that the job was more important to Tony than anything else. He wouldn’t be goofing off somewhere when they had an active crime scene. Gibbs only hoped that he found Tony before he got into too much trouble. 

Gibbs had searched the whole park including the area McGee said Tony had wandered off to multiple times. He was getting really worried. This wasn’t like Tony. 

Tony wasn’t answering his phone and was nowhere to be found as far as Gibbs could tell. Finally, he had to admit he needed help to find Tony. He knew that some of the others had magic that could find people, so he entered the portal hoping they could use their spells to find Tony for him.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider1_zpsmk1hjghy.jpg.html)


	2. The Portal

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/prompt_zpsscbtgef0.jpg.html)

Tony had found a couple other pieces of possible evidence as he searched. Before he knew it though, he was too far away from the crime scene and without a partner. Tony moved to head back to the crime scene before Gibbs realized he’d gone somewhere without a partner in an active crime scene that hadn’t been cleared.

Or at least that’s what Tony had intended to do. Tony blinked as the landscape completely changed around him. It was almost like he was standing in front of a castle. The castle walls were red and built with bricks. The gate was right in front of him. There was a tree growing near the right side of one of the castle walls and two guard towers also red and built with bricks that grew towards the sky. 

He couldn’t see the castle itself. Only the outside walls, but they were clearly old. Venturing through the gate when there didn’t seem to be anyone around, Tony explored the guard towers and the moat, seeing a green training area beyond, before the huge castle finally loomed into view. Making his way to the castle manor itself, Tony was disappointed to find that the doors could not be opened. 

Or at least he couldn’t figure out anyway to open the doors. He wasn’t sure where he was let alone how to get back to the park and the crime scene. It was as if the park and the crime scene he’d been in had completely vanished to be replaced with the castle. 

On top of that, ever since the landscape had changed, he’d almost felt at home. He couldn’t put a finger on what was different, but he knew something had changed. None of the doors to the castle manor or the guard towers would open for him despite the front gates easily letting him in. 

He despaired of finding his way back to the crime scene and settled on the steps to one of the guard towers to wait for someone to find him. Surely, there were people wherever this place was. While he waited, he tried to figure out what was different and why he felt off from his normal sense of self.

He wondered if Gibbs had even noticed he was missing, yet. That was when he realized just what was different. The feeling of not belonging, it was missing here, wherever here was. He couldn’t help wondering what that meant. 

Tony blinked at the people that started showing up. None of them looked human. A few had fairy wings like he swore the dead girl had, but it appeared there were also elves and goblins and who knew what else. 

He wasn’t really into fantasy games, so wasn’t sure he had the race names correct. Still he didn’t understand why he was seeing all these strange creatures. Had he been in this place, so long that he was hallucinating now? 

One of the creatures, a curious fairy asked him, “Why are you still in your human form?”

“What do you mean? I am human.” Tony protested.

Another creature piped up, “No, you’re not. If you were human, you wouldn’t have been able to enter the portal in the park. Sometimes humans can see it, but only non humans can enter it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tony continued in confusion. “I didn’t enter any portal.”

“Oh, silly.” The fairy interjected, “Of course, you did. Otherwise you would still be in the park instead of here.”

“I thought I was still in the park, just lost.” Tony explained. He really had no idea what was going on here and everything these people said only confused him more.

An older elf joined those surrounding him. “Do you know which species you are?”

“Like I said I’m human. I’ve been human my whole life.” The very idea that he might be something other than human blew Tony’s mind.

“This is your first time, here, then?” The graying elf mused. “Some powerful magic must have been placed on you for you to not revert to your alternate form the first time you entered this realm.”

“Magic? What? Magic isn’t real. What are you talking about?” Tony objected, still baffled beyond belief.

“Oh, sweetie.” The fairy shook her head in mock despair. “Magic is very real. That’s how all of us exist and how you even managed to enter this realm. Haven’t you felt the magic here? It calls you home.”

“No, no. I haven’t felt that at all.” Tony shook his head. Though inwardly, he wondered if the reason he felt at home, instead of the vague impression of not belonging he usually experienced, did have something to do with the magic they were talking about. No. He couldn’t believe what they were saying at all. Gibbs would come and this would all just be a dream.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Tony_zpsdpvk4cai.jpg.html) [](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Gibbs_zpss4ed2iju.jpg.html)

“DiNozzo. Stop flirting. We have a crime scene to work.” Gibbs barked, having made his way through the huge gathering of every kind of creature that lived in the enchanted kingdom. He was somehow unsurprised to find Tony the center of attention.

Tony jumped. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Boss! On your six.”

Before Tony could make much progress, he stopped again. “Wait! They didn’t vanish when you arrived boss. Are they actually real?” 

Taking a closer look at Gibbs, Tony gasped stumbling back in shock. “Wait… What even? What are you?”

“Fairy tale lessons, later. Crime scene, now.” Gibbs commanded. 

Tony quickly followed Gibbs, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Seriously, boss. What are you?”

“I’m your boss, DiNozzo. Does anything else matter?” Gibbs growled.

“No, boss.” Tony paused and then changed his mind. “Well, yes, actually boss. Those others claimed I can’t be human. If that’s true, I want to know what my options are.” 

Gibbs shook his head. “Ducky is the better one to explain all that. Ask him when we return.” 

“Wait. Ducky knows about that place?” Tony couldn’t prevent shock from appearing on his face.

“Yes. Everyone on the MCRT besides you, already knows about that place.” Gibbs retorted. At least, they wouldn’t have to try and keep the reality of this case a secret from Tony anymore.

At that point, Tony no longer had the opportunity for any questions as he was hanging on for dear life as Gibbs rounded corners sharply and flew past unsuspecting vehicles in his hurry to get back to the office. They'd already lost a few hours to his search for Tony. Gibbs wanted to get started on finding this fairy's murderer.

When Gibbs finally pulled the car to a stop in the NCIS garage, Tony half heartedly pushed the car door open. Clutching his stomach, he tried to get his equilibrium back before he threw up. Gibbs completely ignored him marching for the elevator and to answers.

Only when Tony didn't follow fast enough was there a barked, “DiNozzo!”

Tony scrambled out of the car, even his stomach was afraid of Gibbs. He made it into the elevator without mishap and before it left with Gibbs, so he counted that as a win. Gibbs got off at the bullpen, but when Tony tried to follow Gibbs pushed him back into the elevator.

“Drop the evidence you found off with Abby. Go see Ducky. Get your questions answered. Get an update on the case.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony sighed, but pressed the button for Abby’s lab. Gibbs nodded satisfied that Tony would follow orders and continued into the bullpen. 

“What have we found so far about our fairy and her possible enemies?” Gibbs interrupted his junior agents’ conversation to find out.

“Everyone we’ve talked to insists she doesn’t have any enemies.” McGee reported.

Kate stood up, “I checked the crime scene and there’s no sign of magical interference. I also contacted my friends in the enchanted kingdom and they didn’t report anything unusual around her time of death.”

“No magical interference? With her death that close to the portal? Unlikely. Double check everything. There has to be a reason why she was killed so close to the enchanted kingdom entrance.” Gibbs growled.

“Yes, boss.” McGee and Kate returned back to their computers and phones trying to find something to make Gibbs happy.

Gibbs meanwhile was thinking about what had happened with Tony earlier. He wondered how Tony would take the news of Gibbs’ species. For that matter, he wondered what species Tony was.

He’d known Kate was a fairy and McGee a gremlin when he hired them, but Tony had never pinged as anything other than human on his radar. As a warlock, he should have been able to sense if Tony was other than human. Though, he hadn’t taken Ducky to be a gnome when they first met either.

He knew Ducky would get to the bottom of it, regardless, but it bothered him to miss something like this for so many years. You couldn’t get within 10 feet of Abby without sensing she was a sprite, at least if you knew they existed. Jimmy may not seem elvish, but Gibbs had known he was an elf when he’d first met him. 

Tony and Ducky were the only ones that had ever fooled him. He could understand how he missed Ducky. Ducky had had many years of practice at hiding his magical nature, but Tony had clearly been surprised to find out he wasn’t human. Tony wasn’t hiding. So how had Gibbs missed it?

Tony continued down to autopsy unhappily after giving Abby the green thread, drop of liquid that had pooled on the ground near the crime scene, looking so out of place that he’d bagged it out of habit, and the weird plastic container he’d found near it. The thought of answers on this fairy stuff or whatever was going on perked him up a little, but he couldn't help feeling like he was being kept out of the loop on the case currently.

“Anthony, my dear boy. Whatever happened to you? We couldn’t find you at the crime scene.” Ducky clucked worriedly.

“Gibbs found me. He said you knew about the place I found myself in?” Tony questioned still rather confused.

“Well, you’ll have to be more descriptive than that, my dear boy, in order for me to help you.” Ducky prodded.

“I don't know where I was, but there were creatures that I swear were elves and fairies. Gibbs looked different when he found me too. Everyone wanted to know why I was still human.” Tony muttered.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider2_zpsginjjxcm.jpg.html)

“You mean you were in the enchanted kingdom?” Ducky murmured. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.”

“What's wrong, Ducky?” Tony started to get worried, now. Maybe he really was going crazy and Gibbs just hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell him.

“Oh, you must forgive me. It's just I always thought you were human.” Ducky apologized.

“Me too, Ducky. Me too.” Tony shook his head softly. Though he still thought he might be human despite everyone’s belief that he wasn’t. He couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility of anything else. He’d never shown any signs of being other than human, after all.

“What a startling discovery. I dare say it is well timed to help with this investigation.” Ducky mused.

“Perhaps, but I still don't even know that I’m not human. At least, not for sure. Nor do I know what other possibilities there are. Or anything about this enchanted kingdom. Gibbs said you could explain and would be the better one to help me than him, so can you please explain. I'm so confused.” Tony practically thought out loud.

“Jethro prefers to hand these types of explanations off to someone else. He's not much for explaining even though he likely knows as much as I do. Still you already know that, my dear boy.” Ducky mused out loud, though mostly to himself. 

“Oh yeah, Gibbs doesn’t like explaining anything.” Tony smirked and then immediately ducked, expecting a head slap. It would be just like Gibbs to appear right then.

Ducky continued as if Tony hadn’t spoken, “Now let's see. I’ll start with the various species and then we can figure out what species you are and why you didn't change when you entered the enchanted kingdom, after that.” Ducky suggested, before mumbling under his breath, “This is most peculiar indeed.”

“Whatever gets me the most information the fastest. I have a bad feeling I'm going to need to know this stuff soon and that we won't have much time for me to learn it.” Tony could feel fear creeping in, like something dark was just waiting for him to make a mistake so that it could take over.

“Alright, well let's start with your fellow NCIS agents. Normally, I wouldn’t reveal anyone else’s species, it’s rather a private thing and not at all polite to ask it, but given the situation I know they won’t mind.” Ducky offered, “As you may or may not know, I am a gnome. Most myths say that gnomes are smaller than other humans, but as you can see that's just not true. We do, however, have the ability to change our size and appear smaller than we naturally are. We also live longer than most species and gather much wisdom during our lifetimes.”

“Is it possible for me to see your true form here?” Tony wondered.

“Not usually. It would be far too easy to target the enchanted species if it was easy to tell their true form while in the human world. Some with truly high levels of magic or enchantment can sense other enchanted species even in the human world, however.” Ducky paused to take a breath. 

“Over time these people develop a sense for how each species feels. It's very rare for anyone to see the true form of an enchanted being in the human world unless they are dead and even then only another enchanted being can see the traits of the dead person's species like the wings on our dead girl, here.” Ducky elucidated.

“I'd wondered if I was imagining those when we were at the crime scene. Good to know that I wasn’t. Do enchanted creatures practice hiding their enchanted form?” Tony couldn’t help interrupting, his natural curiosity getting the best of him.

“No, most people naturally transition to their human form in the human kingdom and their enchanted form in the enchanted kingdom. It seems to be an instinct built-in to all enchanted creatures.” Ducky answered. 

Ducky couldn’t help murmuring in surprise before continuing, “It is curious that you did not, but that is a mystery for another time. You can with enough practice overwrite the natural behavior and stay human in the enchanted kingdom and show your true self in the human kingdom if you so choose, but it's generally not recommended and takes far more energy than most are willing to expend.”

“Huh. So what is Gibbs?” Tony questioned eager for answers, now that someone was finally explaining things to him.

“Gibbs is a warlock. He can actually cast spells in the human kingdom with the right environment, but usually he only does so in the enchanted kingdom. He is also one of the few powerful enough to sense enchanted species. So it's doubly peculiar that he thought you were human as well.” Ducky speculated.

“You mean Gibbs never had any inkling?” Tony ruminated.

“Not to my knowledge.” Ducky shook his head briefly before continuing his explanation of the various enchanted creatures working at NCIS. “Jimmy is an elf, which is surprising as they generally prefer to stay with nature or in the enchanted kingdom, but I believe Jimmy has a calling to make sure people are appropriately returned to nature and that is why he's chosen to follow in my footsteps.” Ducky reflected.

“Is it true that elves are great archers?” Tony’s inquisitive nature showed itself again.

“Archery is not an uncommon trait for elves, I suggest you not mention it to Jimmy, however. It's a rather sore subject for him.” Ducky cautioned before continuing his explanation of the various species, “Abby is a sprite. When in the other kingdom she will have wings though hers are mostly for decoration unlike a fairy’s. Sprite talents lie in the intellectual realm.”

“What about fairies?” Tony pondered aloud sensing there was more to the difference between the two.

“Fairies, like dear Caitlin, also have wings and unlike sprites they can fly, but their talents are in sensing magic and they have a touch of nature magic instead of the more scientist type roles sprites take.” Ducky conferred.

“What else is there?” Tony puzzled out loud. He felt like there were some species that he’d seen that were missing, but knew they were close to the full list.

“Let's see that leaves Tim, he's a gremlin. They're naturally inclined towards technology of any kind. There are a few others in NCIS, but that covers the major species in the enchanted kingdom.” Ducky finished off, hoping he’d covered enough species and information about them to quiet Tony’s questions for now.

“I thought I saw some goblins in the EK.” Tony had decided to just call it the EK as saying Enchanted Kingdom all the time would drive him crazy. “What about them?” Tony probed as he remembered what he’d seen that Ducky hadn’t mentioned.

“Oh, yes, goblins are very rare in this area. Their main skills are fighting and as we’re generally at peace, they usually show up in other countries. Sometimes, a few will make their way into the police force or other jobs that involve fighting for the right side.” Ducky had studied most of the creatures found in the enchanted kingdom over the course of his life as he’d always been intrigued by how the enchanted kingdom came to be. He was also one of the few who had actually read the original lore book that spoke of humans having previously been able to access the enchanted kingdom under certain conditions.

Tony pondered why there had been no mention of any evil enchanted kingdom creatures. “Why have you not mentioned any enchanted kingdom members going bad or anything like that?”

Ducky temporarily donned his historian cap. “There has never been a record of an enchanted kingdom creature going bad. Occasionally, they will help a human who is evil without realizing it, but true evil has never existed in an enchanted creature in the thousands of years that they have been documented. It has been speculated that in order for their enchanted capabilities to unlock that they have to be at least mostly on the good side of the moral scale. Though it’s not uncommon for many to be more neutral than good, anyone that is truly evil can not unlock their enchanted abilities. At least, that’s what our lore tells us.”

Tony worried his lip. Maybe the reason he could access the enchanted kingdom, but didn’t have any powers was because he was actually evil and thus his powers hadn’t developed. “Am I evil?” Tony blurted. He couldn’t help himself. It was just too shocking a possibility.

“Of course not, why would you think that?” Ducky immediately asked concerned.

“Well if enchanted creatures can’t unlock their abilities if they’re evil, maybe that’s why I don’t have any abilities.” Tony mused distressed.

“I’m quite certain that’s not what it is, my dear boy.” Ducky comforted. “Don’t worry. We’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“Ok, so how do we figure out what species I am?” Tony’s mind flitted from subject to subject as it normally did, eager to find out more about himself and forget about his fears of being evil.

“Well normally one goes into the enchanted kingdom and automatically changes, but as that didn't work for you, I dare say something is blocking you from changing. Were either of your parents enchanted creatures?” Ducky prodded as his mind worked through the ways he knew to determine species.

Tony hated talking about his parents, but with a big sigh revealed, “I have no idea, Ducky. My mom died when I was 8 and my dad wouldn't let me attend the funeral, so I didn't see her dead body. When I turned twelve, my dad disowned me and I haven't seen him since beyond a few short trips home during holidays when I was still in boarding school.” 

“Interesting.” Ducky murmured to himself, his empathy feeling for Anthony, “Well, while Senior may indeed be a source of information, I dare say you don't want to ask him after all these years. So let's see how else we can figure this out.”

“You got my cause of death, Ducky?” Gibbs interrupted.

“Not yet, Jethro. I was just about to try and figure out dear Anthony's species, if I could. It is a rather perplexing problem, though the same is true of the case as there are no visible wounds. As soon as Mr. Palmer gets here, we’ll start the autopsy and figure out what happened to the poor fairy, but since you're here perhaps you could lend your talents to helping determine what Anthony’s species is?” Ducky suggested.

Gibbs stared hard at Tony. He reached out to the power that was available to him here. It was nowhere near as much as he could access when actually in the enchanted kingdom, but it was usually enough for the simple spells. He grimaced when the spell clicked into place, but none of the usual information poured out of it. “Can you check for shield spells, Ducky? Something must be blocking me.” It was inconceivable to Gibbs that he wouldn’t be able to sense what species Tony was without some sort of magical hindrance.

“Of course, right away, Jethro.” Ducky murmured.

Gibbs could cast spells better than Ducky, but Ducky was actually better at detecting whether someone was under a spell. Gibbs thought it was from his years of research into the enchanted kingdom. Ducky thought it was just Gibbs being lazy, but as he wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery with Anthony he didn’t protest this time.

Ducky concentrated on Tony’s aura. This would be a lot easier in the enchanted kingdom because the magic would boost his capabilities. Still they didn't have time for that. 

“Oh my!” Ducky gasped. “I've never seen anything like this before. Someone has put a powerful enchantment on you to make you read as human. It's so well crafted that unless one is specifically looking for a spell like that, it would be completely missed. I'm afraid I can't break through the spell to figure out what species you are, but you're definitely being purposefully blocked from your species abilities. Do you have any idea who would do this to you?”

“Not really. It had to have happened when I was very young, though as I don't remember a time where I felt other than human. One of my parents is the most likely culprit. Or at the very least the likely instigator.” Tony pointed out.

Gibbs growled. He badly wanted to make a visit to Anthony DiNozzo Sr. No one should do this to their child. Their enchanted abilities were like breathing to them. Purposefully blocking them from their abilities was cruel. Honestly, Gibbs didn’t know how Tony was still as sane as he was when he’d been blocked from the enchanted equivalent of oxygen for all of his life.

“DiNozzo with me, Ducky get started on our cause of death.” Gibbs loudly announced into the dead silence as he exited the lab.

Tony jumped up and quickly followed after Gibbs. Ducky clucked disapprovingly at Gibbs, but as he’d taken Anthony with him, had no choice but to do as Gibbs wanted. They still had a case to solve, after all.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider1_zpsmk1hjghy.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider2_zpsginjjxcm.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Tony_zpsdpvk4cai.jpg.html) [ ](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Gibbs_zpss4ed2iju.jpg.html)

“After this is all over, I’ll take you to a friend of mine who is much better with species masking spells than I am and we can find out what species you really are.” Gibbs murmured softly as they rode the elevator up to Abby’s lab. “Todd and McGee don’t really have anything to report, yet.” Gibbs added almost as an afterthought, wanting to bring Tony up to date on the case.

Dropping a Caf-Pow on Abby’s desk, Gibbs asked “What you got, Abbs?”

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!” Abby excitedly greeted, turning around in her poodle skirt and grabbing the Caf-Pow to take a big gulp of it. “The tox screen on the fairy is very puzzling. Normally, I’d say she died of natural causes, but she’s nowhere near the normal age a fairy dies and has none of the other indicators that usually come with a heart attack in her bloodstream. I’m still digging deeper.” 

Abby paused to take a breath and Tony interjected, “What about the evidence I brought, Abs?”

“Oh well I haven’t had a chance to do much with the green thread. It looks to be a clothing fiber, but I can’t tell you more than that right now. The plastic container has seen better days and the prints on it are in such a bad condition that I can’t use them to match to anything without a lot of work trying to clean them up and guess at the smudged parts.” Abby slurped her Caf-Pow. 

Abby continued explaining, “Her blood work looks high for potassium chloride, which would be accurate for a heart attack, but it looks off to me. The drop of liquid identified as potassium chloride, which is very curious. I still have many more tests to run to ascertain what really happened and any possible suspects we might have.”

“Thanks, Abbs. Keep looking.” Gibbs praised as he and Tony headed up to the bullpen. They would have to search harder to find the answers this time, it appeared.

“Agent McGee and Todd, find me something useful when I return,” Gibbs demanded, “DiNozzo with me.”

“On your six, boss.” Tony announced, following Gibbs into the elevator and down to the parking garage.

Gibbs gestured towards the car, moving around to the driver side himself. Tony quickly climbed into the passenger side. “Where are we going, boss?”

“It’s time to pay a visit to your father.” Gibbs grumbled. 

Gibbs would rather be hunting down clues related to the case, but they literally had nothing to go on besides Abby’s suspicion that it was murder and potassium chloride might be involved. They didn’t even have Ducky’s autopsy report, yet. The information agents McGee and Todd had dug up had not been remotely helpful. It painted a picture of a loved fairy that no one would want to do in, which was not helpful in figuring out what actually happened to her. 

Gibbs had decided to instead investigate why Tony’s species had been purposefully blocked while he waited for more information on their current case. Starting with Tony’s father, who was the only one alive that they knew from that time, Gibbs was determined to find out why this had happened. Gibbs knew Tony wouldn’t be happy about it, but he hoped that it wouldn’t go too badly.

“If it’s all the same to you, Gibbs. I’d rather not.” Tony murmured, moving to get out of the car.

Gibbs quickly started the engine and took off. “It’s not the same to me. Buckle in.”

Tony grumbled, but fastened his seatbelt. He didn’t have a death wish and knew Gibbs wouldn’t drive slow enough for him to chance jumping out.

Tony wasn't looking forward to this confrontation with his father. He hadn't seen his father since he was twelve, but his memories of his father were nothing good. He couldn't imagine his father willingly telling them anything. In fact, he was pretty sure his father would inwardly be smirking that Tony still didn't know who he was or something like that.

He wondered though if his heritage was the reason that he'd always felt like his father thought he wasn't good enough. He'd never known what he’d done, only that his father hadn't wanted him around and shipped him off as fast as he could when the opportunity presented itself. Nothing he'd done had ever made his father want to spend time with him. Maybe now, he'd at least get to find out why, though he doubted it.

The car screeched to a halt in front of Senior's mansion, bringing Tony abruptly out of his thoughts. With a gulp and grimace, Tony got out of the car. His back was stiff and he looked like he was walking to his own execution.

Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder in an attempt to comfort as he walked past him and up the drive to knock on the grandiose door. A servant answered the door and Gibbs quickly demanded to speak to Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

The servant shook his head, “I’m afraid, Master DiNozzo is not at home.”

“Oh good.” Tony felt a sigh of relief go through him as he quickly moved to return to the car. “That means we can go back to NCIS headquarters.”

“Not so fast, DiNozzo.” Gibbs glared and Tony stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly to face Gibbs with a frown on his face.

Before Gibbs could say anything further, the servant gasped. “Tony? Tiny Tony?” 

“Huh?” Tony eyed him in confusion. He’d never liked the name Tiny Tony. It had just been another reminder of how little his father thought of him.

“Oh, you wouldn’t remember me, but that’s what we used to call you before your dad shipped you off to boarding school. I can’t believe how you’ve grown.” The servant babbled.

Tony raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Gibbs. Gibbs took advantage of the seeming kinship the servant had with Tony to push harder on Anthony DiNozzo Sr.’s whereabouts, “Are you sure Anthony DiNozzo Sr. isn’t at home?”

“Oh.” The servant gasped again. “Well he said he wasn’t at home, but I’m sure he didn’t mean to his son. It’s been so long since you were here. Come, right in.”

Gibbs and Tony exchanged another look as they entered the house. Last Tony knew his father had disowned him. Why did a servant think he’d be welcome in his father’s house? The mysteries continued to grow, it appeared.

They moved quietly as was habit for them and overheard a loud voice in the library. It was clear that voice was exceedingly unhappy as the yelling could be heard at the entrance even though the library was on the other side of the house. Immediately curious, Tony and Gibbs snuck closer to the library intent on seeing how much they could hear of what was obviously an argument happening over the phone, completely forgetting about the servant.

The servant vanished to get tea and coffee, assuming they’d wait on the settee for Anthony DiNozzo Sr. to greet them. When he returned, they were nowhere to be found. His first thought was, “Oh no, I’ve lost Tiny Tony again. Senior’s going to kill me.”

“I agreed when you had that crazy half sister of yours seal away my son’s powers, but you’re going too far this time.” Senior shouted.

“I don’t care which of you is crazier. The point is that my son is as good as human now and he’ll stay that way if I have anything to say about it.” With that parting shot, Senior slammed the old rotary phone down with a click. 

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a look. They decided to keep quiet in hopes of hearing something more compromising than what they’d heard so far. At this point in time, they only knew that Senior had purposefully blocked Tony’s powers through the use of whoever was on the phone’s sister and that something else was going on. 

Unfortunately, the conversation was clearly over, so they returned to the living room quickly before it could be noticed that they were gone. Gibbs and Tony quietly settled back against the settee near the entrance and started up a conversation to make it seem like they had been there the entire time. 

Tony wanted to curse at how close they’d been to getting some real dirt on Senior. Especially when he realized that they had no information on who had been on the phone with his father, so they’d missed out on the chance to identify him and figure out just who his half sister was and what she’d done to block his powers.

The servant had informed Senior of his son’s arrival not daring to mention that he’d lost his son or the other man with his son.

Senior glared at his servant. “Why did you let my wayward son in? You know I disowned him.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s been so long I forgot.” The servant bowed, hoping his master would not lash out in anger as he normally did when something displeased him.

Still glaring at the servant, Senior stormed past him and out into the living room. He supposed he should find out why his wayward son had returned.

The servant quickly followed after Senior shocked to discover Tiny Tony and his friend on the settee. They hadn’t been there before. The servant gasped, “Where did you come from? You weren’t here before.”

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other before shrugging in unison. “We’ve been here the entire time.” 

The servant fumbled to get words out, but after a glare from Senior bustled off to the kitchen to get coffee and tea.

“Why are you here? Do you need money or something?” Senior sneered.

Tony shook his head at his father’s audacity. “Like I would ask you for money. You disowned me, remember?”

Senior glared at his son. Before things could get too derailed, Gibbs butted in, “Actually, we were wondering what you could tell us about Tony's enchanted heritage.”

Senior sputtered, clearly caught off guard. “Enchanted heritage? I don't have any enchanted heritage.” Senior tried to deflect, worried about how much they knew.

“Not you, him.” Gibbs tilted his head to indicate his agent.

“How could he have enchanted heritage when I don't have any?” Senior attempted to snow them.

Gibbs wasn't buying it, but he hated wasting time even more. Standing to his full height and using his presence to intimidate, Gibbs growled “We know he was placed under a masking spell. Now, what do you know?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Senior protested.

Gibbs snarled, slamming his hand down on the table. 

Senior jumped, looking a bit wide eyed at Gibbs.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I know you’re lying. Now, tell me the truth.” Gibbs channeled all of his power into his death glare. It was days like these where he wished he was actually allowed to kill people without probable cause.

Senior whimpered. He had experience with bullies, but nothing had prepared him for dealing with Agent Gibbs. He couldn’t hold out any longer, but tried to retain some semblance of control. “Fine, if you must know. I had his abilities blocked as soon as I realized exactly what his mother was. The witch conned me into marrying her without any knowledge of what she truly was.”

Inwardly Tony breathed a sigh of relief. His powers came from his mother’s side. While he still had no idea what species he was, it filled him with great relief to know that those powers would be shared with her and would not be tainted by his father’s murky personality.

Gibbs stared at Senior for a bit longer trying to ascertain the truth and whether he was hiding anything else. Well Gibbs knew he was hiding more. He hadn’t mentioned who he’d had block Tony’s abilities, for instance, but Gibbs knew there were many fairies that were willing to do this for the right price or if they thought they were helping. He even knew some sorcerers that could do the same.

Deciding there was no point in attempting to ferret anything further from Senior at this time and that they’d be better served tracking down whoever he was talking to on the phone, Gibbs glared harshly at Senior one more time before storming out the front door leaving it wide open for Tony to follow and shut behind him, which Tony quickly did having been shocked out of his introspection about his mother’s family.

As they drove off, Tony called McGee. “McGeek, do a background search on my father and all of his connections. Especially any that might have a connection to the enchanted kingdom.” His father definitely was hiding something, but Tony didn’t know what or if it related to the case.

Tony knew some of his mother’s family was still alive, but he had never met any of them and didn’t even know her maiden name. He had a vague memory that they lived in London somewhere making it impossible for them to have been related to this murder. After this was over, he might see if he could dig information up on them. They might know what his species is. Tony had no idea if they did or not as his father had kept his mother’s relations well away from him his whole life.

“What? Tony? How does this relate to the case?” McGee protested as he was in the middle of trying to find information on their killer though he was still getting nowhere.

“I don’t know, McGee. It’s just a hunch, right now. We’ll be back soon and Gibbs will want the information though.” Tony explained. He wasn’t sure it actually tied into the case, but he knew Gibbs would want the information as soon as they arrived and it would be better for McGee if he had it and of course, Gibbs would never give McGee a heads up. He would just demand the information and growl when it wasn’t available.

Tony lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive. Something about his father’s attire was bothering him. He felt like there was something there that tied into the case. If only he could figure out what it was.

“McGee what have you found on Senior’s connections?” Gibbs demanded as soon as they entered the bullpen.

“I haven’t had any luck. Senior knows so many people that it’s almost impossible to narrow the field without further information. I did find an online community that is anti-enchanted creatures that Senior belongs to. It looks like he’s belonged to it since before Tony’s birth. I’m still trying to figure out who else belongs to that community.” McGee expounded.

“Alright. Let’s dig deeper. Guaranteed Senior knows more than he’s letting on, but we’ll save re-questioning him until we have more information. What else do we know?” Gibbs growled.

“Abby confirmed that the fairy died of an overdose of potassium chloride. Ducky’s autopsy report coincided with Abby’s stating the cause of death to be a heart attack caused by an overdose of potassium chloride. Both suggest that only someone with medical training could have killed the fairy. Abby is running the green thread now for DNA as well as brand identification, so that we can trace where someone may have gotten the item of clothing it belonged to. She hasn’t started on the container or any of the other evidence.”

Tony gasped. That’s what was bothering him about his father’s shirt. His father had been wearing a green shirt when they got there. It even had a barely noticeable tear that no one would have noticed. He only noticed it because his father was usually spotless and a loose thread was not normal for him. 

“What is it, DiNozzo?” Gibbs prompted impatiently.

“My father was wearing a green shirt with a tear in it when we were there earlier. Do you think he could be the one who killed this fairy?” Tony paled at the thought. He couldn’t believe his father could be behind this.

“Let’s find out.” Gibbs commanded. 

Everyone scattered to their desks. Kate and McGee continued digging into the murder. Tony settled in at his desk, putting his gear away and sending out a request to McGee to send him all the info he had so far on his father’s associates. Tony wanted to see if he could narrow down who might have helped his father block his abilities. Maybe there was one that he’d seen more than others or something.

Tony started digging into his father’s associates. He specifically looked for any with a medical background. Perhaps there was a drug that could block an enchanted person’s ability. They could also have supplied his father with the potassium chloride used to kill the fairy. There were a few with obvious medical backgrounds, but he didn’t recognize any of them and couldn’t imagine them being involved with blocking his abilities.

He hadn’t thought his enchanted abilities being blocked tied into the case at first, but now he was almost positive that it was related. He just had to figure out how. He just couldn’t wrap his head around why his father would be doing something like this. He didn’t even understand why his father purposefully blocked his abilities. 

Though he did have a better understanding why he’d always felt that his father didn’t really want him around. Even when he’d come home on breaks from boarding school, his father did his best to ignore him and pretend he didn’t exist. Apparently, it was due to his enchanted abilities though he still wasn’t sure why his father was so against enchanted creatures.

His disownment had been both a shock and somewhat expected. He’d known for a long time that his relationship with his father was not going well. He just hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten until the disowning. Still he’d decided to make the best of it and really set out on his own in college. 

That’s part of why he’d checked out so many psychics. He wanted to get to the bottom of this sense he had that he didn’t belong. It was only now though that he was really beginning to understand why he’d felt that way. 

He hoped to return to the enchanted kingdom with his powers intact at some point. He had a feeling that it was the lack of access to his abilities that made him feel like he didn’t belong and why the feeling wasn’t there when he was in the enchanted kingdom. The natural magic of the enchanted kingdom was enough to temporarily fool his body into thinking his powers were back. His body knew that it should have other capabilities and that’s why that impression of not belonging had always been there.

He’d never known consciously that he was missing something, but his body had always known. It had been trying to tell him something from the very beginning. He hoped that once this case was over he’d be able to explore his new abilities. Finally, he would truly belong somewhere.

Shaking his head to free it from the musings, Tony focused back in on his father’s associates. There were many shady people in the list. Tony wished he was more surprised by this. Still they needed more information. Maybe he could go back to the enchanted kingdom and see if anyone could help him remove the block on his abilities. 

Surely anyone who could remove it could also block them and thus would be a suspect. He was about to speak up and suggest that when Abby rushed upstairs. “I don’t believe it. I don’t believe it.” She mumbled under her breath shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Abby?” Tony asked.

“It’s the green thread you brought me.” Abby only partially explained.

“What about it?” Tony prompted wanting to get to the bottom of Abby’s strange behavior.

“I found some dead skin cells on it and they’re a partial match to you.” Abby blurted out, not sure how to share the terrible news.

Between Tony’s suspicions and Abby’s evidence, Gibbs was ready to lock Senior up behind bars for the rest of his life. “That’s enough evidence. Let’s take Senior in for questioning. McGee with me.” Gibbs barked, heading for the elevator.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Gibbs didn’t demand that he accompany him this time. After this afternoon, Tony had no desire to face his father again. Especially not to take him in for questioning. He couldn’t believe his father was behind this. Sure they’d never gotten along, but that wasn’t the same as murder.

Still the evidence pointed to him. Or at least most of the evidence did. Senior didn’t have any medical training to his knowledge. 

McGee and Gibbs returned with Senior in tow. They placed him in interrogation room one and left him to stew. He loudly proclaimed that he was innocent and demanded to see his lawyer the whole way in. Gibbs planned to let him cool down before dealing with him. 

Once he’d run out of steam, he’d be a lot easier to interrogate. Though they may have to actually get him the lawyer he requested. Gibbs sighed. He hated dealing with lawyers. They made everything more difficult.

Turned out they didn’t have to call the lawyer, after all. Much to Gibbs disgust the lawyer had turned up unannounced and demanded to see Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Tony guessed that the servant had called the lawyer when Gibbs and McGee had hauled Senior away. He didn’t say anything about his suspicions though, knowing an unnecessary comment like that would get a glare or worse from Gibbs at this point in time.

Finally the lawyer finished talking with Senior and they were allowed in. Gibbs had decided to handle the interrogation alone for now. He’d bring Tony in, if it became necessary.

Tossing a picture of the dead fairy on the table, Gibbs demanded, “What did you do to her?”

“I’ve advised my client not to talk at this point in time, so unless you have enough to arrest him, I suggest you let him go.” The lawyer commented.

Gibbs had seen a flash of recognition in Senior’s eyes though when he looked at the picture, so Gibbs knew Senior recognized the fairy in the photo.

“That’s ok. He doesn’t need to talk. We have plenty of evidence. That is Lance Corporal Erica Bodwin. She was killed via a lethal dose of Potassium Chloride. We have DNA that places Anthony DiNozzo Sr. at the scene. In fact, we have a fiber of the very same sweater he is wearing right now. The only thing we don’t know is why. Does this have something to do with your son’s heritage? Is he perhaps a fairy?” Gibbs probed.

Senior flinched, but didn’t say anything. The lawyer looked between Agent Gibbs and Senior and requested, “I need a moment with my client.”

“Of course.” Gibbs stalked out of the room. Senior was involved. He knew it. They had the evidence. They didn’t need a confession. The only reason he’d tried was for Tony. He’d wanted to at least find out what species he was for him.

Senior’s reaction could mean that he was right with his guess and Tony was a fairy. Or it could mean nothing as Senior might be reacting to their earlier evidence tying him to the murder.

Tony noticed Gibbs anger towards his father and murmured, “Don’t let him get to you. Now that we know I’m being blocked, we can see one of your friends and they can tell us what species I am and hopefully get the spell removed. He’s not worth your time.” 

Gibbs nodded curtly, though inside he was still seething. He just couldn’t believe a father could do this to his own son. Jail wasn’t enough for scum like him.

A few minutes later the lawyer indicated that they could come back in, Gibbs didn’t wait. He nodded to McGee and they both marched into the interrogation room. 

“You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.” McGee started reading Senior his rights.

Senior waved his hand, yelling. “What the hell are you people doing? Get my son in here. This is clearly some kind of scheme of his to ruin my life.”

“I promise you this is no scheme on his part.” Gibbs voice dipped into a deep darkness. The same darkness that had allowed him to kill his wife’s murderer.

“I demand that you let me see my son.” Senior ordered trying to keep some semblance of dignity and control in a situation where he had none.

Gibbs looked Senior up and down in disgust. “I’ll see if he wants to talk to you. Cuff him, McGee.” Gibbs ordered as he left.

Senior sputtered, but there was nothing he could do about it and McGee cuffed him. Gibbs exited the interrogation room to find Tony standing outside. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that Tony would know what he was asking.

“I’ll talk to him. There are some things I want to know.” Tony stated in a confident tone of voice, hiding his nerves.

Gibbs nodded and opened the door preceding Tony in, so as to protect Tony from Senior if he needed to.

Tony settled into a casual stance, leaning against the back wall and waited for his father to talk. He may have some questions of his own, but this was his father’s game and it was his move.

“Come on, Junior. You know I’m not capable of this. Surely you can talk to them. Get me out of this.” Senior wheedled.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know, dad, I might have believed that once, but that was a long time ago. Before I heard you suggest dumping me in the middle of nowhere and leaving me to die when I was still a child. What did I do that was so horrible for you to hate me that much?” 

Senior jumped up in shock and immediately started protesting. “Where did you hear that? It’s damn lies. I would never have done that, Junior.”

“I heard it from your own lips, dad, when I was 12. Needless to say it made you disowning me less of a surprise. What I still don’t understand is why?” Tony pressed calmly. He knew his calmness would only infuriate his father more.

“You want to know why? You want to know what you did? You were fucking born. Your mother the little bitch knew full well what she was. She knew she was tainted by the devil and she used her wiles to con me into marrying her and having you. When I found out I made damn sure that even though you had her blood in you, you would never join the devil’s forces.” Senior yelled.

“The devil? Aren’t you being a bit overdramatic?” Tony questioned. It hurt to hear his father refer to his mother as devilish, but he would never show that to him.

“Are you kidding? She’s one of them.” Senior started.

“One of what?” Tony interrupted, hoping to get more information now that Senior was talking.

“Fairies, witches, sorceresses, sprites, whatever damn name they go by in that freaky kingdom where they gain extra body parts and what not.” Senior ranted.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but let Senior rant knowing he’d eventually incriminate himself.

“I had to prevent her evil from spreading. That’s why I made sure to hire someone to block your powers. And you want to know the best part, I did it right at your baptism ceremony under her watchful eyes. Boy was she pissed when she found out.” Senior smirked.

Tony’s eyes grew wide. His mother’s drinking now made a lot more sense. 

“But I did it. I succeeded. I saved you from becoming one of them. I was always protecting you. That’s why I wanted to dump you in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn’t have let you come to harm. I just wanted to make sure that you would never become one of them. Somehow though you always ended up joining them. That’s why I had to disown you. I had to make you stop and see how you were ruining your life. I did it for you.” Senior finished plaintively.

Gibbs shook his head in disgust. “That’s enough out of you. McGee, take him to a holding cell and see that he’s booked.”

As McGee, the lawyer, and Senior left, Tony turned to look at Gibbs a lost look in his eye. “You know I always used to wonder what I’d done to earn his hatred. I thought knowing would make me feel better, but I just feel even more sorrow and confusion.”

Gibbs wasn’t one for comfort, but he knew his SFA needed something, “I don’t care what that man has to say. You belong here with us.” Gibbs patted Tony on the back and offered him one of his rare pleased smiles.

Tony smiled back. Belonging, he’d always been searching for that. He still felt a little off because he didn’t have his magic back, but even without his magic, he knew that he belonged here and wasn’t that something special. Not even his father being a murderer could taint that.

Still not everything was adding up for Tony. He could hear Senior yelling about how this was exactly the kind of behavior he expected from the demonic enchanted creatures. Tony also heard the threat that they better bring in an actual human for his trial. 

Senior was ranting about how different, unnatural, strange, and many other adjectives enchanted creatures were. Senior ended with how they were all of the devil and would soon all be dead and in hell. Tony shook his head at his father’s insanity. 

Despite the lack of medical skills, Tony was having a hard time finding his father innocent with these rants. Tony couldn’t believe his father really was the murderer, but truth was often stranger than fiction. He knew this first hand given his life had turned into a fairytale. 

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider1_zpsmk1hjghy.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I've started a sequel, but I make no promises as to when it will be finished. Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the sequel.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
